


Love Lessons

by Micky_bay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Victor has a twin, Victor is Yurio's dad, Violence, fashion designer!Victor, sorta - Freeform, teacher!yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: “You know why I call you old man?” Yura asked kicking at the dirt.“No.” I bent down to straighten his hat.“Your hair is gray like Grandpa's and gray hair means you're old.” he smiled up at me proud of his logic.“My hair is not gray. It is a very pale blond so it looks silver.” He seemed to think for a moment.“Then what color is my hair Binka?”“Your hair is cornsilk yellow.” I pull up a picture of the color in my phone and show it to him. “And your hair feels like mine. That’s how I know you're my son.” He grabbed a fist full of my hair to compare it to his own.





	1. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know why I call you old man?” Yura asked kicking at the dirt.
> 
> “No.” I bent down to straighten his hat.
> 
> “Your hair is gray like Grandpa's and gray hair means you're old.” he smiled up at me proud of his logic.
> 
> “My hair is not gray. It is a very pale blond so it looks silver.” He seemed to think for a moment.
> 
> “Then what color is my hair Binka?”
> 
> “Your hair is cornsilk yellow.” I pull up a picture of the color in my phone and show it to him. “And your hair feels like mine. That’s how I know you're my son.” He grabbed a fist full of my hair to compare it to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Victuribang2017 it was so much fun working on this and I will finish soon but for now this is what I got.
> 
> thanks again to Brittany for creating the art in chapter 2 and the creators of the bang. This was so much fun.

_“Mr. Nikiforov?” A hazy outline of a doctor called out to me._

_“Yes?!” that was my voice but I wasn’t saying anything. “How is my sister? Can I see her, please?” How could I see her? Vicki has been gone for 7 years._

_“I’m sorry but she lost alot of blood during the delivery. She is resting now.”_

_“And the baby?”_

_“He’s a little small, but he is healthy.” He was. And beautiful too._

_“He?”_

_“Would you like see him?” The shadow Dr. in front of me smiled._

_I turn back to where I had been sitting and there He was. He was scarcely larger than my forearm and his little hands were balled into fists no bigger than my thumb. I reached out to touch him and the glass vanished. Just before my hand reached him he turned into a pile of papers._

_I was now at a desk and the Shadow Dr. was across from me. “We can't find the child’s father and you and the child’s Grandparents are Vicktoria’s only other living relatives._

_The room began to spin and when it stopped I was sitting next to a casket. A small wriggling bundle was in my arms and bright green eyes were looking up at me._

_“He has his father’s eyes.”_

_“You're so brave.”_

_“So hard to lose a twin like that.”_

_Faces began circling around me as I ran through their smokey bodies. Vikki materialized in front of me causing me to stumble and almost drop the baby.  “Позволь мне удержать его, Витя.” (Let me hold him, Vitya) She reached for him but I moved away. “Позволь мне провести маленькую Юру.” (Let me hold my little Yura.) She lunged and Yura and I started to fall into darkness._

_~~_

I woke up and looked at the time. 3 am on a Sunday meant I had about 4 more hours before I had to make breakfast. I shuffle out of bed unfortunately waking my poodle, and go check on my son. Yuri was sound asleep with only his blond hair sticking up from under his blanket. I pulled the duvet back and looked at his face. “ _Vicki, I hope you can see what I see._ ” I thought to myself.  I find my way to my studio thinking I could use the extra time to work on some designs I had in mind for an upcoming fashion show. Not one for being left alone, Makkachin let himself in and took up his spot by the door.  Soon my worried thoughts were replaced with only the hum of my sewing machine as I turned out mock ups of my planned designs. By the the time 6:30 rolled around a very sleepy little boy in a tiger onesie made his way into the studio.

“Good morning Yura.” I smiled to mask the fact that I had been up so early.

I received an “Up Binka.” In place of a good morning and I lifted him and sat him on the table next to me. “Are you excited for your first day of ice skating lessons today?” The seven year old blinked slowly at me still not fully awake.

“You promised you'd go with me and stay the whole time.” That meant he was nervous.

“And has Papa ever broken his promise?”

He looked away and mumbled a ‘no’ and what was starting to become a permanent frown started to settle on his face. Not in my house. I scooped him up and start for the kitchen.

“Now let's turn this frown upside down with some breakfast. What's on the menu today Tiger Chef?”

“Waffles! With lots of apple and cinnamon!” he said squealing with laughter.

“Ok Chef.” I pushed him over my shoulder so he could ride on my back.

~~

By 8:45 we were already running late be cause a certain someone was refusing to put on matching socks. “Please just put on the socks Yura. If you love your Papa you will put on the socks.”

He ignored me and focused on his stuffed tiger. “Buy me a tiger and I will put on my socks.”

I am not about to negotiate with this kid. “Yura.” I stood up and went to the door. “Put on your socks or you're not going to go to Grandpa Nikolai’s this weekend.” 15 seconds flat and he was by the door waiting for me.

“Let's go old man.” Unbelievable. I grabbed his skating bag and his hand and we were on our way.

~~

“You know why I call you old man?” Yura asked kicking at the dirt.

“No.” I bent down to straighten his hat.

“Your hair is gray like Grandpa's and gray hair means you're old.” he smiled up at me proud of his logic.

“My hair is not gray. It is a very pale blond so it looks silver.” He seemed to think for a moment.

“Then what color is my hair Binka?”

“Your hair is cornsilk yellow.” I pull up a picture of the color in my phone and show it to him. “And your hair feels like mine. That’s how I know you're my son.” He grabbed a fist full of my hair to compare it to his own.

“You're still old.” he grumbled I laughed and dug money for the tram out of my pocket.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My name is Yuri Plisetsky. I like Tigers and my Papa says that my hair is the color of cornsilk.”  
> “Wow! Two Yuri’s in one class. And what about you sir?”  
> I realized he was talking to me and for some reason I couldn't form words. Thankfully Yura came to my aid. Sort of. “This is my Binka. He likes to make clothes and he won't buy me a tiger.”

We got to the rink with enough time for me to put Yuri into his gear then remove it all so he could go to the bathroom and redress him. I decided to rent a pair of skates and join Yura on the ice.

“Can you skate Binka?” He asked as I tied the boots.

“Enough.”

“Then why won't you teach me?”

I looked up and was face to face with bright green eyes. I kissed the tip of his nose. “Binka is not a good teacher. Would you like me to join you for your class?” He nodded and I locked away our things in a cubby and we headed to the ice.

There were a few people skating in lazy circles around the outer edge of the rink and some more towards the center practicing tricks. Yuri gripped my hand and looked straight forward. “Do you want to hold my hand as we go around or do you want me to carry you?”

He chose to hold my hand and I slowly led him around the ice. We made it around the ice about 3 times together (then Yura managed to go halfway on his own) before an announcement was made to clear the ice so the children's beginners class could start. I lead him back to the edge of the rink and he took my hand again. Several other children and a few parents gathered around as we waited for the teacher. A young man with blue glasses skated up and introduced himself.

“My name is Yurri. I’m very excited to be your teacher. How about we go around and say two things about ourselves.” For a quick moment we made eye contact and I felt myself smile. “I’ll go first. My name is Yuuri Katsuki and I am from Japan and I love to eat pork cutlet bowls. Who’s next?” A few children went before Yura raised his hand.

“My name is Yuri Plisetsky. I like Tigers and my Papa says that my hair is the color of cornsilk.”

“Wow! Two Yuri’s in one class. And what about you sir?”

I realized he was talking to me and for some reason I couldn't form words. Thankfully Yura came to my aid. Sort of. “This is my Binka. He likes to make clothes and he won't buy me a tiger.”

“Probably for good reason Yuri.” My son huffed as he moved on to the next student.

Once introductions were finished, each child was handed a helmet and we were asked to move to the ice. Mr. Katsuki saw that I was the only adult in skates. “Do you skate Mr.?”

“Nikiforov. Victor Nikiforov. And yes, I do.” A beautiful look graced his face momentarily as he handed me the other end of a rope in his hands.

“Well Mr. Nikiforov, would you like to help me? My assistant is out today and I need help towing the children for our first lesson.”

“Um sure.” I take the rope end from him and he steps onto the ice.

“Ok everyone, I want you to make sure your guards are off of your blades and one at a time, hold the rope and come out onto the ice.” As each one grabbed on he moved farther out until Yura and I being the last two, stepped out onto the ice as well. “Now we’re going to head for the center. Push off with your left foot first.” It took some time to firmly establish which foot was left but once each child did we shuffled our way to the center.

We went back and forth several times then we allowed some of the children to try to do it for themselves and by the time the hour and a half long session ended, each child could skate a straight line unassisted. As each child exited the rink and deposited their helmets into a bin, they received a high five. Yura refused saying that only he can be Yuri and possibly not realizing what he was doing Mr. Katsuki high fived me as well. Out of reflex (panic) I turned it into a handshake.

“Thank you for your help today Mr. Nikiforov.”

“Please call me Victor. And no problem. How long have you been skating?”

He blushed slightly at such a personal question. “About 17 years. I started very young. And you?”

“About the same. How long have you been in St. Petersburg?” By this point I realized our hands were still together and I quickly let go.

“About 4 months.” He said hiding a laugh.

My hand felt cold without his in it. Must have just been because of the rink temperature. “Well, welcome to Russia.”

“Thank you very much, Victor.” He dipped into what I recognized a customary bow and I returned it.  He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and we shared a nervous laugh before Yura all but screamed for me. “Will I see you next week?”

Yura shrieked again and I turned to see him standing angrily by the door to the lockers. “If he doesn't kill me first. And by the way, don't take him to seriously. He can be quite the mean bean.”

“Mean bean?” Mr. Katsuki’s head tilted to the side with a smile. “I’ve never heard it put like that before.” Another parent came up to ask him something and he had to turn his attention to them. “Until next week Victor.”

Whatever thoughts I had were thoroughly disrupted by a small hand gripping my leg and threatening to kick me with “knife shoes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter created by the wonderful Brittany here is her tumblr. Please share the love with her. http://mferret9.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I CAN EXPLAIN!”
> 
> “Oh really?”
> 
> I panicked. “He’s Yuri’s skating teacher. I wanted to know more about him and the rink’s homepage didn't have much. The next thing I know I’m 12 tabs deep on him.” Chris looked at me with a raised eyebrow. “Did you know he is one of the highest ranking skaters in Japan?”
> 
> “You're not helping yourself Vitya.”
> 
> “He also had a toy poodle named Victor.”
> 
> Chris sighed and looked at Makkachin who was trying to take advantage of an open lap. “Your papa looks like he needs a shovel and a bottle of water.”

During the week, my publicist Chris came over to check on my progress.

“In two months you have sketches and mock ups done? I’m starting to think you might be the fastest designer I’ve ever worked with.” He praised as he looked over the pieces I had out.

“You did tell Cosmo that I had the fastest hands in the industry.” I teased.

“Mon cheri, you and I know that was completely taken out of context.” He kissed my cheek and pranced away as was his sprightly nature. “ By the way, I think I may have found the perfect venue for your next show. Let me show you.” Before I could stop him, he opened my laptop and paused. 

“I CAN EXPLAIN!”

“Oh really?”

I panicked. “He’s Yuri’s skating teacher. I wanted to know more about him and the rink’s homepage didn't have much. The next thing I know I’m 12 tabs deep on him.” Chris looked at me with a raised eyebrow. “Did you know he is one of the highest ranking skaters in Japan?”

“You're not helping yourself Vitya.”

“He also had a toy poodle named Victor.”

Chris sighed and looked at Makkachin who was trying to take advantage of an open lap. “Your papa looks like he needs a shovel and a bottle of water.”

Before anything else can be said the door opens and there is a quick succession of footsteps meaning Yura saw Chris's car.

“Uncle Chris!!” His school bag hit the ground just as he launched into the air. 

“Bonjour mon petit tigre. How was school today?” While he's talking, my father walked in and set his things down. I kiss his bald spot in greeting. 

“Привет папа (Privet papa). How was your day?”

He grumbled and swatted at me. “I’ve told you not to leave this hellspawn with me.” 

“Binka tell Grandpa Yakov I am a Tiger. He doesn't believe me.”

I turn to my father. “Papa, please respect my son and let him be a tiger.”

He pushes himself to his feet clearly tired of our jokes. “Черт тебя всех! (Damn you all!) You are the reason I’ve lost my hair.” Before he can leave I hug him and kiss his bald spot one more time.

“Tell Mother I send love.” My door slams and I can't help but laugh.

“Binka?” I looked to Yuri who was sitting on Chris’s lap, with my laptop still open. “Why is my teacher on your computer?”

Chris covers Yuri’s ears. “Aimeriez-vous cette pelle maintenant? (would you like that shovel now?)”

“I was looking him up to see how good of a teacher he was.” I told him ignoring Chris. “I only want the best for my little darling.” I ruffled his hair and sent him off to go play. After he and Makkachin took off down the hall I shut the door.

“Dodged a bullet there didn’t we?” I threw some fabric scraps at him and he laughed. “But in all seriousness, I’m happy for you. You haven't had a crush in ages.”

“It hasn't been ages. And it's not a crush.”

“You're right. It's only been… how old is Yura again?” I cut him a look but he was right. It had been along time. “Now go get some wine and tell me all about him.”


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you knew Chris like I do, you would know that this was cause for panic. “NO!! I don't want you saying anything to him.”
> 
> “Ooh, protective. Now I really want to see him.” We pulled into the parking lot and Chris looked around. “L'homme de tes rêves travaille dans cette décharge? (The man of your dreams works in this dump?)”
> 
> “Hush you. Let's go. And keep your hands to yourself.” he batted his eyes in a ‘Who me?’ type way as we entered.

Over the next few weeks I learned that Mr. Katsuki prefered to converse in english, liked to be called by his first name despite the possibility of confusion, he was actually an award winning skater in Japan and was recognized internationally, and he was house sitting for a friend until further notice.

“So you're by yourself?” I asked him one afternoon after class. 

“Not really. He has some hamsters that keep me company.” he smiled shyly. 

“You have a beautiful smile.” I didn't realize I said that out loud until I saw his face turn red. My face does the same. “Oh my god I am so sorry.”

He laughed and tried to gloss over the situation. “So I was thinking, since my friend left the day after I landed, I haven't been able to see the city all that much.” I noticed him tugging at the hem of his shirt. “It would be nice if I had someone show me around.”

I looked off to where Yuri was sitting back to back with a dark haired, straight faced boy and in a semi argument with a red haired girl. “Well what did you have in mind?”

~~

“You really said that?” Chris had mandated that I fill him in every Sunday evening on what he calls a budding romance. “And it worked?”

“He says that Friday is his day off and I already planned to leave Yuri with Nikolai but I don't know where to take him. And should I take Makkachin? What if he doesn't like dogs?”

“He had a dog.”

“But that was a mini poodle. What if he doesn't like big dogs?”

Chris said nothing but sipped (gulped) his wine. “My my Vitya you really are a lovestruck teenager. Do you want me to come over and help you plan the day before?”

~~

As he promised, Chris came over on Thursday to help me plan the day. 

“So is this a date?” he had. A particular look on his face that I know from personal experience only lead to trouble.

“You and I? No.”

“Mi amore drôle. You and Mr. Katsuki.” I hadn't even thought about that. “Give him a call. See what he wants to do.”

I knew there was something I forgot to get.

Chris read my face like a book. “Oh my god.” he grabbed his coat. “Vitya, you know I am your best friend but I need to say this. You're hopeless. Get your coat.” 

I did as instructed and followed him out. Chris opted out of the tram saying it didn’t fit his style. “This is so exciting,” he grinned. “I finally get to meet the mysterious Mr. Katsuki.”

If you knew Chris like I do, you would know that this was cause for panic. “NO!! I don't want you saying anything to him.”

“Ooh, protective. Now I really want to see him.” We pulled into the parking lot and Chris looked around. “L'homme de tes rêves travaille dans cette décharge? (The man of your dreams works in this dump?)”

“Hush you. Let's go. And keep your hands to yourself.” he batted his eyes in a ‘Who me?’ type way as we entered. 

I spoke to a young lady at the counter who told me that Yuri was out on the ice. Assuming Chris could handle himself, I went rinkside to look for Yuri. 

In the center of the ice there was a dark haired figure with headphones in skating to whatever music was playing for them. A quick turn of the head showed that is was Yuri without his glasses. I watched as he glided seductively and purposefully across the ice. From what I could see it was a story but I couldn’t really follow it. It was no doubt a passionate story. 

“Is that him?” Chris had materialised next to me. I nodded as Yuuri dipped into a difficult looking spin. 

We watched as his story came to a conclusion with a final pose and Chris and I began to cheer. Seeming startled, he pulled his glasses from a pocket and tried to locate the sound. He smiled when he realized who it was. “Victor,” he said once he was close enough. “I’m surprised to see you here today.”

“Um, yeah,” I stuttered. “I was planning the day we were to have tomorrow and I realized I didn't have your number.” He nodded and his eyes shifted over to Chris. “Oh, and by the way, this is my best friend Chris.”

“Enchanté mon cher.” They shook hands. “You know you have a great body. Have you ever thought about modeling?”

Dear god! I stomped on his foot in an effort to get him to stop talking but he kept going. “You know Victor is a fashion designer and he is having a show in the area…” I had to resort to pinching his leg to get him to stop. Yuuri thankfully just watched us smiling.

“I remember Yuri mentioning you made clothes.” he angled away to remove some built up ice from his shoes. “And thank you, Chris, but I don't think modeling is for me.”

Chris now knowing better decided to bow out of the conversation but still left his card ‘incase Yuuri changes his mind.’ 

“I’m sorry about him. He’s usually better behaved.”

“No worries. My best friend acts suspiciously similar. So you say you needed my number?” 

After some fumbling I hand him my phone and he types his name and number. We say our goodbyes and Chris and I finally leave.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know Vii-chan,” Yuuri had been slipping between japanese, russian, and english for the past hour so honorific was adorably slurred. “Yuri told me about the time you looked me up online.” that little shit. Don't get me wrong I love my son very much but the thing can't keep a secret. “What do you have to say for yourself?”
> 
> “I am innocent until proven guilty.” I took a shot and smiled at him. “What about you? Have you looked me up?”
> 
> He pounded back two cups of sake before answering. “I can neither confirm nor deny these allegations.”

The next morning I stuffed my son and dog into my car. Dropped Yura off at school, his weekend bag at Nikolai’s, then drove to pick up Yuri from a cafe we agreed to meet at. As I waited I took Makkachin out and put him on his leash. After a short game of tug of war between the two of us, a city taxi pulled up and Yuuri got out and looked at his phone. Makka barked and that caught his attention. 

“Victor!” he smiled. “Who is this?”

“This is Makkachin.” the dog tried to rush him to give kisses. “I forgot that I usually take him out on fridays. Is it alright if he joins us?”

He knelt down to Makka’s level and let him slobber all over his face. “It would be completely fine.” he stood up and looked me in the face again. “So what are we going to do today, Victor?” the way he said my name sounded flirtatious but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

“Well Yuuri, I have arranged a few tours for us to choose from. Thankfully St. Petersburg is full of places to see and things to do and most of them are within walking distance and dog friendly.”

His eyes carefully scanned the pamphlets I offered. “Which one shows me your favorite places in the city?”

The question was innocent but the look was not. I looked at his lips and wondered what would happen if I kissed him. “You seem to be asking for the ‘Victor Experience’.” he laughed. Good sign. “That might cost you more.”

“Oh really? How much more?”

I slipped my hand into his and watched his face turn red. “This will have to be a date and you will join me for drinks later.”

It took a few moments but he soon squeezed my hand. “Let’s go then.”

~~

We spent the afternoon walking up and down the riverbank talking about our professions and pastimes.

“You know, since I’ve been here, I’ve never heard a child refer to their father the way Yuri refers to you.”

I handed him a piroshki. “Yura has always been different. Careful it's hot!” I warned him as he went to take a bite. “It was the word he chose. Here break it apart like this.”

He nodded as the steam billowed out. “Interesting. So what are these?”

“Piroshki. Yuri’s favorite.” we smiled at each other and Yuuri looked like he wanted to say something else but he couldn't find the words.

“So where is Yuri?”

“With his grandfather for the weekend. They should both be there on Sunday.” 

We had continued walking and I felt him brush against me. “Will you be there?”

He looked forward and adjusted his glasses. I took his hand. “Of course I will.”

“Victor?” I swear the way he said my name sounded like everything I ever wanted to hear in my life. I wanted to kiss him. Whatever question he had died on his lips and we just looked at each other.

“I think it's time for drinks.” We went back to my car with few words exchanged between us. We dropped Makkachin and the car at home then walked to a nearby bar. Our hands stayed joined until we took our seats at the table. I asked for two english beverage menus but kept my eyes on him.

Yuuri looked radiant in the low light of the bar. It would have made a beautiful photo. He glanced up and blushed when our eyes met. “You know, Chris was right. You should model for me someday.” 

Yuuri sputtered momentarily as he searched for a come back. “What kind of clothes do you make anyway? I have a reputation to keep you know.”

Sounded like he was thinking about it. “Whatever I want. But once a year I do try to produce a children’s line. It has become an annual project I have with Yura.” 

When the Waiter came back around we ordered a six pack of beers to start off slow. At least that was the plan. The beers turned to brandy then the brandy turned to a shared bottle of vodka and then sake. 

“You know Vii-chan,” Yuuri had been slipping between japanese, russian, and english for the past hour so honorific was adorably slurred. “Yuri told me about the time you looked me up online.” that little shit. Don't get me wrong I love my son very much but the thing can't keep a secret. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I am innocent until proven guilty.” I took a shot and smiled at him. “What about you? Have you looked me up?” 

He pounded back two cups of sake before answering. “I can neither confirm nor deny these allegations.” 

We drank some more and each dissolved into a fit of giggles. Yuuri had at some point moved closer to me and leaned on my shoulder. “I want to dance Victor. Can we go dancing? Oh, please say yes.”

His glasses were off and his eyes sparkled with excitement. “How can I say no to a face like this?” I kissed his nose and he giggled. “Let’s go home and I’ll put on some music, and we can dance all night.” he squealed and threw his arms around my neck. 

Without looking at the check (which was probably for the best) I paid and we left the bar arm in arm. The moment we hit the sidewalk, Yuuri spun away from me singing some kind of song. He pulled me along and soon I was swaying to the imaginary song in his head. The walk home would have been quicker if Yuuri hadn't turned it into a linguistic lesson. 

“Victor how do you say lamp post?”

“уличный фонарь. (Ulichnyy fonar'.)” he repeated it the best he could then laughed about it to himself in Japanese. 

Once home, we were met by Makkachin at the door and Yuuri just laid down in the doorway with him and started to cry. “My other Vii-chan looked just like him. He died when I was out at competition.” just as quickly as he started crying, he stops. “I have a new Vii-chan now though.” he said more to Makka than to me. Another bit was said in japanese then he buried his face in my dog’s fur.

I went to the kitchen for two glasses of water and drank mine on the way back to the living room. As I turned the corner I was greeted by Yuuri in just his underwear and socks. 

“Is everything alright Yuuri?”

“Yes.” the flash in his eyes looked deadly. “Now you promised me a dance.”

I down the second glass of water to calm myself as I turned on my sound system. “What would you like?”

Hands slid down my chest as Yuuri pressed himself against my back. I could feel his heartbeat and his breath on my neck. “What would you like to see, Victor?”

He was making me dizzy. I set something to play and turned to face him. He stared as he tried to focus on the music. I reached out and held his face as he began to sway. The bohemian rhythm music took hold of him and for the most part he danced on his own and during some moments pulled me along with him.

I don't know how long we danced for but we soon collapsed onto the sofa laughing and out breath. “I haven't had this much fun in years.” there was a soft murmur as Yuuri cuddled into my chest. I kissed the top of his head and he sighed.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris showed up around 4 or 5 with two bottles of wine and his personal drinking glass. I looked up at him from the spot on the floor I had been sitting in since Yuuri left. “Tsk-tsh. Puppy eyes. Tell me everything.”
> 
> “I asked him to stay and he did.”
> 
> “So what’s wrong? Is he still here?” He looked around.
> 
> “No Chris, he stayed then he kissed me and ran out the door.”

I woke up to a weight on my chest and expected it to be one of two things. When I opened my eyes I saw that there was now a third option. Yuuri was asleep and it looked so natural. I carefully rolled to the side trying not to wake him. The clock read 7:47 which explains why Makka pawed at me for breakfast. I kept an eye on Yuuri as I made something small for him too. The silence was broken by the phone ringing.

I grabbed it and headed down the hall. “Hello?”

“Soooo?” of course it was Chris. “How did it go?”

“It went well.” I stole a glance down the hall. “At least I think it did.”

“Well you’ll have to tell me about it later. Right now I need you to meet me at the modeling call. You can bring your friend if you like.” 

He drew out the word ‘friend’ playfully but I didn't have the time. I whipped up a small plate for Yuuri and left a note next to it for him. Minutes later I was out the door. 

Chris’ studio was almost on the other side of town and by the time I got there, there was a sizable crowd waiting to be seen.  As soon as I entered Chris wanted details of the date. 

“You called me here to work. So we will work.” he pouted but agreed. We spent a few hours pouring profiles and assessing models before. The final 15 were chosen. I promised Chris he could come over tonight and left as fast as I could.

The time read just after 12 as I pulled into the driveway. God I hoped Yuuri hadn't left yet. When I entered I saw him sitting on the couch petting Makkachin and flipping through an old catalog I had put together and talking to someone on his phone in a different language.

“Oh, you're back.” he said hanging up. “I was running out of things to read.”

He smiled as I tried to catch my breath. “You stayed.”

“You asked me to.” I’m not sure what the feeling was but I am sure I hadn't felt it before. Yuuri watched me slightly amused. “Is everything ok Victor?”

He came over to me and cupped my face between his hands. His thumb was soft as it slid under my eye. “There’s no need to cry.” he smiled again and I strangled back a sob. Why was I crying? This wasn't making sense. Yuuri lead me back to the sofa and let me cry on him.

“You're an angel.” I told him as I dried my eyes. “I hope there is someone who tells you that all the time.” 

Yuuri fidgeted as he looked between me and the clock. “Victor, I have three things to tell you. One,” he kissed me. “I had an amazing time yesterday and I would love to do it again sometime. Two.” he kissed me again as he began to get up. “No one has ever called me an angel before but I like it when you do. And three,” he kissed me one more time but longer this time. “I have classes to teach but I’ll see you tomorrow.” a car horn honked somewhere and I received one last kiss as he grabbed his bag and ran out into a waiting car. Thankfully I caught myself before I took off down the street after him. Even Makkachin missed him the instant the door latched.

~~

Chris showed up around 4 or 5 with two bottles of wine and his personal drinking glass. I looked up at him from the spot on the floor I had been sitting in since Yuuri left. “Tsk-tsh. Puppy eyes. Tell me everything.”

“I asked him to stay and he did.” 

“So what’s wrong? Is he still here?” He looked around.

“No Chris, he stayed then he kissed me and ran out the door.”

Chris came and sat next to me on the floor. “Oh non mon cher,” he tossed away one of Yura’s dinosaurs. “It sounds like you're in love.”

“Chris.” I took the glass he handed to me. “I asked him to wait for me and he did.”

Chris was quiet as he drank. “I’m happy for you. You haven’t been like this since you were 19, you know. And after Vikki passed, Puisse-t-elle reposer en paix, I honestly thought you would never smile like this again.”

It was moments like this I loved having Chris around. He understood me and even if he didn’t he pretended he did. “You know,” he topped my glass off. “We haven’t sat like this since the time you cut your hair.”

“We promised to never speak of that.”

“Really?” he shrugged and pulled me to my feet. “Well, I guess now we can only drink and talk about your runaway lover?”

“He’s not my lover.”

“Not yet.”


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Privet Nikolai. How was he?” I let Yuri pull us into a group hug then put him down. He immediately hops back onto Otabek. Poor kid.
> 
> “An angel as always.”
> 
> “And how many piroshkis did you eat Yura?”
> 
> He lifted his shirt and laughed. “So many Binka!”

If I ever give anyone a word of advice it is this. Drinking with Chris is always a terrible idea the next morning. No matter how distraught you are when you begin. 

For the second morning in a row I woke feeling Makkachin’s paw on my face. Chris was displayed face down on an ottoman and had also managed to strip to his underwear although under closer inspection they turned out to be speedos.  After feeding Makka, I checked the pool to make sure that nothing and no one was left in there.

In the time it took me to take a shower, Chris had woken up and done the same. He had a towel over his head and was downing what looked like alka-seltzer.

“If you're wondering about what happened last night check your Instagram.” he laughed as he began to clean up his stuff. 

“Normally I would stay but I promised Nathan I’d go to church with him today.”

“Well don't combust when you get there.”

“OH MY GOD IT WAS ONE TIME!!! I DIDN’T SEE THE CANDLES!!”

“I still remember the babushkas fainting and praying over you.”

He kept grumbling as he packed. “By the way Phichit is back so we can do some promotional photos for the show and catalog. Now I must go.”

He kissed both my cheeks and left. I kill time by sending a few texts Phitchit’s way and maneuvering pieces to create the ‘possible’ catalog. 

The class started at 11:30 so I decided to save time and drive down there. I noticed Nikolai’s car in the lot so that meant he and Yuri were here. As I walked in I saw Yuri sitting on the back of the dark haired boy he had become friends with. “Yura.”

His head snapped in my direction and he ran over to hug me. “Binka! I’m helping Otabek stretch. Come see!!” he pulled me over to where they were and tried to demonstrate. “I’m not hurting him. I promise.” 

I crouched down to his level. “Are you sure you're alright Otabek?”

The child said nothing but gave a slightly strained thumbs up. I decided to spare him and lift Yuri off of him. A strong hand clapped me on the shoulder and I saw Grandpa Plisetsky. 

“Hello Victor.” He smiled. 

“Privet Nikolai. How was he?” I let Yuri pull us into a group hug then put him down. He immediately hops back onto Otabek. Poor kid.

“An angel as always.” 

“And how many piroshkis did you eat Yura?”

He lifted his shirt and laughed. “So many Binka!”

I let him be and offered to move his things from Nikolai’s car before the class started. On my way out I bumped into Yuuri.

“Hey, I can’t talk now but we can talk after class.” his hand brushed mine and he darted inside. I finished what I was doing and was back in time to see them all starting stretches on a mat. I found out that Yura had saved me a spot next to him and expected me to stretch with them. 

Yuuri gracefully overlooked my shame as I struggled to keep up. I’m not as limber as I used to be. I decided to sit out of the class and watch as they were lead through simple jumps and steps to copy. 

“You're doing well Vitya. Vicktoria would have been proud.” Nikolai was watching Yuri as he stubbornly followed Yuuri’s steps on the ice. “He’s much better off than he would have been with my son that’s for sure.”

Yuri’s actual father Sasha was in prison (again) for public intoxication and fighting a police officer. Out of respect I do send him a holiday card and birthday invitation. Neither of which he has ever responded to. 

“We want what’s best for him.” I smiled. 

He puts his arm around my shoulders and shakes me a little. “You are.”

We stay this way until a flash catches my attention. I look in the direction of it and see an Iphone camera lense looking back. “Hello!!”

“Phichit! What are you doing here?” I stood and gave the Thai man a hug.

“I could ask you the same thing. Hi,” he extended his hand to Nikolai, “I'm Phichit Chulanont. I work with Victor as his photographer.”

“Nice to meet you young man. I’m Nikolai. Yuri’s grandfather.”

“Would you mind if I snapped a photo?” 

I wanted to tell him he already did but Nikolai agreed. “Can you send it to me?” he asked after.

“He means as a print copy.” I added as he got ready to email it to him. 

“Oh, sure.” they exchanged information and Phichit took a seat next to me. “So what brings you here Victor?”

“My son is taking ice skating lessons here.”

“Oh really? My son is teaching ice skating lessons here.” I gave him a nervous once over before he broke out laughing. “I love telling people that. I’m waiting for Yuuri Katsuki. He’s my best friend.”

“What a small world.” he must have been the one driving the getaway car.

I looked at the ice and saw Yuuri had the children holding hands and was leading them around the ice laughing. I spotted Yura towards the end of the line between Otabek and another boy who looked similar to him. Even though the boy  was smiling Yuri looked ready to bite him. 

“Does Yuuri know you're here?” 

“Not yet.” he looked mischievously towards the rink. 

“On one is going to get hurt are they?” 

He flashed the biggest smile he could. “If it all goes to plan. I want to surprise him for our friend-aversery.”

That was so sweet. I checked the time and the class was to be ending soon. Yuuri had them running through the steps one more time. “You sure he can't see you?”

Phichit shrugged. “Without his glasses he can barely see the kids around him.”

I look over and he was in fact not wearing his glasses.“He doesn’t like contacts?” 

“Too slippery. There is a whole video I have on it.”

When the children started heading back over to the edge of the rink I saw Phichit get up and I noticed his skates. “You skate too?”

“A bit. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to get into position.” as the children began to step off the ice we watched as Phichit made his way to another opening in the rink and slowly made his way towards Yuuri.

I head down to gather Yura. “Did you have fun my dear?”

“I had to hold JJ’s hand?” he pouted. 

I picked him up and held him on my hip. “And who is JJ?”

“Otabek’s stinky cousin from America.”

“I’m not from America,” a small voice partially screamed from behind me. “I’m from Canada!” 

We tuned and there were two little boys looking at Yuri. One had bright blue eyes and seemingly a similar personality while the other had dark brown eyes and I recognised him as Otabek. I look at Yura who had scrunched up his nose. “I don't care you're mean!” 

By this point Yuuri had made his way over. “What happened now?” he fished his glasses from a hidden pocket and adjusted them on his face. 

“JJ called me a fairy.” Yuri was wiggling too much so I put him down.

“Nuh-uh. I said you were  _ pretty _ like a fairy.”

“And I told you that I am a tiger.”

“But you keep calling me American!” They continue gradually getting louder and louder. 

Yuuri said nothing but crouched between the two of them letting them ‘talk’ it out. When they became to much he put his hand between the two of them. He turned to Yuri first.“Yuri, when JJ said you were pretty he was trying to be nice.”

“But I’m not pretty, I’m strong.” 

“There is nothing wrong with being both, but it is wrong to keep saying something someone told you they didn’t like.”

Yuri looked to me and I shrugged. “He’s right.” I get eye level with my son. “Вы должны извиниться перед Юрой.” (You have to apologize Yura.)

“Но Бинка..” (But Binka.)

“No but Binka.” The pair mumble apologies to each other and run off to play with the one that must have been Otabek. I turn my attention to Yuuri. “Thanks. I think he listens to you better.”

“He really is something else sometimes, isn't he?”

I laughed. “He has his father’s temper.”

Yuuri looked slightly confused and I caught on to what I just said. Before he can say anything someone starts cackling over the intercom. “Yuuri Katsuki, from Hasetsu, Saga Prefecture in Kyushu, Japan. I challenge you to a fight to the death!!” 

Yuuri looked startled for a moment then laughed when he noticed Phichit center ice. His voice come out over the loudspeakers. “Phichit Chulanont from Bangkok Thailand. This is a foolish request. I will destroy you.” he hops onto the ice and skates toward him. He was tossed what looked like a toy lightsaber and they circled each other while trying to hide their laughter. Yuuri’s voice was heard again. “On this day we fight for honor.”

The two friends act out a fake fight scene that looked to be mostly synchronized skating steps. It was very entertaining. In all honesty it sounded like a bad kung fu movie. When they finished Phichit was laying on the ice clearly defeated. Those surrounding the rink applauded the performance. 

They left the ice arm in arm laughing over their impromptu show. Almost instantly the children swarmed them talking about how they wanted to do stuff like that too. “Well there is supposed to be a showcase at the end of the class.” Yuuri explained. “We just can't seem to find the right costumes for it.”

“I can make them.” oh shit. What did I just do?

“Yeah!” Yura cheered. “My Papa makes clothes all the time.” I knew he was only trying to help but for the love of god Yuri be quiet. 

Yuuri turned to me hopeful. “You would do that for us?” I felt all eyes fall on me. Good job Victor.

“Of course.” I gave them the best smile I could. Everyone jumped around happily. Yuuri mouthed a thank you in my direction and turned to deal with other parents. I’ve gotten myself into something but if it meant that I could see Yuuri smile like that then it was worth it.


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked around the room making faces and I look at Yuuri who waved me off. “Ok my demands are simple. First, take out your phone.” we do as instructed. “Follow me on all my social media. Right down to my Myspace.”
> 
> I was shocked. “Is that still a thing?”
> 
> Yuuri scoffed but Phichit defended himself. “It's gonna come back Yuuri Katsuki! And when it does I won't accept your friend request.” they exchanged words in what seemed to be a fusion of both Thai and Japanese. Suddenly Phichit turns to me. “Ok pretty boy. From you I want 3,000 rubles ($50) and whatever else is in your pocket.”

“You agreed to do what?” Chris grabbed the bridge of his nose.

“He looked at me and smiled and I lost all will power.” It was rare that I was seen in the office but I needed guidance. 

“How long do you have before the showcase?”

“Yuuri wanted to wait until the costumes were done before he picked a date.”

Chris pulled up a calendar on his desktop and looked at the upcoming weeks. “Well, the show is in two weeks and you are already almost done with your finale piece.”

“And I do work fast.”

“Do they have a theme.”

“Not yet.”

Chis flipped through more months and made notes. “You’ve got 3 months available after the show. If you work fast it should be doable.” I let out a breath of relief. “If the press asks I’ll tell them that this is a charity event. Ok?” 

I jumped out of my chair and hugged him. “Christophe Giacometti you are an angel sent from the God that watches over those with yearning hearts.”

“Don’t make a scene Victor.”

We separated and he tells me to go and get to work. On my way out I call Yuuri. I only got his voicemail so I asked him to call me whenever he could then I went home and got started on sketching.

Then it hit me. I had no clue what ice skating clothes are supposed to look like or feel like. Any momentum I had was lost. I let Makkachin curl up in my lap as I thought. Maybe Yuuri had some old costumes I could use as inspiration. I text him and ask him if he could stop by with some examples.

“What I should do be doing is finishing that last piece for the show.” Makka stared at me with a look so as to say “or you could play with me.”

As the day drug on, I picked up Yura from school and listened as he spoke about his day during dinner. During homework time the doorbell rang and Yuri sprinted off to get it. I heard the door open the slam almost immediately after. 

“Yuri sweetie, what’s wrong? Why are you slamming doors?”

He stomped past me with a disgusted look on his face. “Mr. Katsuki is here.”

I rush and go open the door again. Thankfully Yuuri was still there, along with Phichit and some boxes. “I am so sorry.” I moved to the side and let them in.

“Don’t worry.” he laughed. “When Yuri opened the door I half expected that to happen.”

“The look on his face was adorable though.” Phichit said straining against the two boxes in his hands. “Where should I put these?” 

I clear the coffee table and he sets his down there. Yuuri puts his on the couch. “You said in your message that you needed to see some costumes. These are some that I had here already.”

“Good.” I smile. “We’ve been given the Ok so I should probably know how to make these things.”

After my words sank in there were hugs all around and cheering. Phichit called for a celebratory selfie and Yuri ran back in and jumped in it too. “So did you guys have anywhere to be or can you hang out for a while?”

They glance between each other. “My first class tomorrow isn’t until 12 and Phichit has the day off.”

“Why?” Phichit was notoriously mischievous and the look on his face me of when I let Yuri hold a lighter. 

“It's homework and then bedtime for Yura. I didn’t want to keep you all here longer than you intended.”

Phichit wasted no time getting comfortable on the couch. “I’m single as a pringle and I got no one to mingle so I’m cool with whatever.”

Yuuri looked shocked. “What about the guy from Korea?”

“He took 20 minutes to text me back. I don't deserve to live like that.”

 

I excused myself to go help Yuri finish his homework. He had moved to my workbench and had his sketchbook out. “Yurochka, what are you doing?” He jumped and tossed the book under some papers nearby. “Were you working on what you want to wear for the showcase.”

“Maybe.” 

“Do you want to show Binka?”

“No.” I was a little heartbroken but it was his decision. We finish up with homework and get ready for bed. As Yuri brushed his teeth he watched me in the mirror. It was a sign that he was getting tired.

“Do you want to tell Mr. Katsuki and his friend good night before you go to bed?” I asked as I wiped toothpaste from his face? He shrugged. “You don't have too if you don't want to.” Yuri said nothing but yawned and shrugged again. 

When we finished I handed Yuri his stuffed cat and watched as he turned not towards his room but towards the living room. I followed as he walked in and silently gave Yuuri and Phichit hugs goodnight then silently stalked off to bed. Yuuri looked to me for explanation but I made my best ‘I don’t know’ face and followed my son to make sure he got tucked in.

Yura completed his routine of kissing his stuffed animals and then hopped into his bed. Once Makkachin was settled next to him I gave him his kiss goodnight and went for the door.

~~

Back in the living room, Yuuri and Phichit had opened one of the boxes and were laughing about something.

“That was unexpected.” Yuuri smiled when he saw me.

“I can say with all confidence I had no idea he was going to do that.”

We laugh and move things into the sewing room. “Kids are full of surprises.”

We set things down and begin looking through the boxes finally. “These are some of my old costumes some from competitions and others are interchangeable bases I used for shows.” Yuuri said laying some out. “Hopefully it saves you time to have some already premade.”

He had an extensive collection. I brought in drinks and snacks and we spent the evening sorting clothes by size and then by color. 

“There is no way you wore all of these.” Phichit said taking a picture of Makkachin asleep in one of the boxes.

“There are some I only wore once. A few I never wore due to growth spurts, but yep. Everything is mine and picked out by my mother.”

Phichit seemed to look sad at the mention of Yuuri’s mother and for a second I thought the worst. “Why won't your mother adopt me?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. “There is only room for one crybaby of the family and that's me. Sorry.”

I smiled and watched as they casually bantered back and forth. It reminded me of how Vicki and I used to get.

“Hey Victor, you're awful quiet.” I looked up and saw Phichit leaning on my work bench. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah.” I shake the memory away. “Just trying to get us started with a plan.” I pull out a desk calendar and start circling dates. “My show is in two weeks and I am free for three months after that.”

“What happens then?” Yuuri had moved closer to me and I could smell his soap. Floral. 

I shrug. “Nothing really. It's a schedule that I've had for years. If I want to keep my current momentum I should stick to it.” He hums and his eyes fall back down to the paper. “It can take me two months to create the costumes you need. I just need to know how many people I’m sewing for.”

“And a theme.” Phichit’s voice forced us to realized how close we had gotten.

“Yes.” Yuuri cleared his throat and readjusted his glasses. “But we still have time to sort that out.”

“So then what are we here for?” Phichit was sounding like a bored child.

I turn to Yuuri. “Is he always like this?” The extent I knew Phichit to was limited and professional at best. This was a new side to him.

Yuuri says nothing to me but faces his friend “Why? You already said you didn’t have plans.”

There was a coolness in his voice and I wasn’t sure if this was one of their games. Phichit’s phone beeped and he smiled. “I do now.”

He shows us his screen and the name read ‘sad husky boi’ and was accented by the South Korean flag. The text in question just said they were going to be outside in three min. “So what do you want?” Yuuri knew his friend well.

He looked around the room making faces and I look at Yuuri who waved me off. “Ok my demands are simple. First, take out your phone.” we do as instructed. “Follow me on all my social media. Right down to my Myspace.”

I was shocked. “Is that still a thing?”

Yuuri scoffed but Phichit defended himself. “It's gonna come back Yuuri Katsuki! And when it does I won't accept your friend request.” they exchanged words in what seemed to be a fusion of both Thai and Japanese. Suddenly Phichit turns to me. “Ok pretty boy. From you I want 3,000 rubles ($50) and whatever else is in your pocket.”

“Phichit are you really shaking him down right now?” he responds in Thai and punctuates himself with a laugh. Yuuri looked at him in mock horror. “Detroit changed you.”

Yuuri pulled out his wallet but his friend stopped him. “I want him to do it.”

Yuuri grumbled an explicit phrase and downed the rest of his drink. “What do you need the money for anyway?”

“Cover charge for spending the evening with you.”

“You're charging me for our friendship now?”

Phichit took Yuuri's hand in a comforting fashion. “Yuuri, your friendship is priceless. That's why I’m charging him to spend time with you.”

Yuuri screamed again. “HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP TRYING TO PIMP ME OUT!!!”

I shush them both and reminded them that Yura was sleeping a few rooms over.

“So what’ll it be blondie?” even if it was only to get him to stop, I took out the money out and handed it over. Thankfully I was in sweatpants so there was nothing else except a few treats for my dog and some trash Yura probably slipped in during the day. 

Phichit's phone went off again and he grabbed his things and tossed a treat to Makkachin on his way out. “It's been a pleasure doing business with you both.”

My front door opened and shut and I stared at Yuuri for a moment in silence. “Did I just get robbed?” Yuuri tossed his head back and laughed. “I genuinely feel like I just got robbed. By my own photographer nonetheless.”

“I’m sorry but I think you did. But at least you're not the one getting pimped out for 3,000 a night.”

“If it makes you feel better I’m sure you’re worth much more than 3,000 RUB.” he gives me a sarcastic thanks and we return to silence. Both of our phones suddenly ding and there are two updates from @Peachy_chali. The first was a picture of Phichit standing on my front steps with the money I just gave him. It was captioned. “Just robbed @vx-nIckie. 10/10 would do again.” I look to Yuuri for an explanation and he is red in the face from laughing. God, even his laugh was beautiful. The next picture was of a sour looking young man who’s mood did not look improved by having his picture taken. The caption here made me laugh. “@sg_Lee was the getaway driver. Smile for the mugshot.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dance with me Yuuri.” he laughed and we swayed to the music. The party carried on and once the important people left we all sat around until even the DJ left and music was being played from someone’s phone.

Yuuri and I spent that night and many following nights together pouring over fabric choices and costume design concepts. He also spurred me on to finish my finale piece and it ended up being an avant garde dress made of red and black silk that had a billowing train when it moved. 

“It really is beautiful.” Yuuri said to me after we finished up a last minute photoshoot the day before the show. 

As I pressed a kiss to his cheek, Chris came up masterfully balancing 3 champagne flutes in one hand and clapped Yuuri on the shoulder with the other causing him to jump slightly. “Well done Victor. And thank you Yuuri for convincing him to finish. Lord knows that he doesn’t listen to me.”

“I hear you when you speak if that’s any consolation.” I joked as I took one of the glasses. “And in my defence I was seduced.”

“Les choses que nous faisons pour l'amour. (the things we do for love.)” Chris sighed. Yuuri tensed up and tossed back the rest of his drink signaling that he either knows french or understands enough to be just as embarrassed as I was. 

Thankfully Chris’ attention was pulled away by a crew member with questions. “Good to see we both have highly inappropriate and slightly embarrassing friends.” Yuuri smiled behind his glass. 

“Chris is a bit more on the inappropriate side though.” I glance over and see him leaning seductively over a table most likely trying to convince an intern to do something he should be doing. Yuuri made his way over to the craft service table and poured himself some more alcohol.

“I’m pretty sure Phichit has him beat.”

“Wanna bet?”

“No offence but you can leave Yuri with Chris. I wouldn’t even leave my dog with Phichit.”

We watch as he smiled with one of the IT people as they went over pictures. Yurri tugged at my sleeve. “Lets see who is worst. If Phichit is the worst you buy dinner tonight but if Chris is worst I buy dinner.”

There was coloring in his cheeks meaning he was about to hit his limit. I took the glass from him and finished it off. “How many of these have you had?”

“Does it matter? Do we have a deal?” I watched as he licked his lips slowly. Something was up.

“Deal. Chris, darling.” he bounds over and I put an arm around him. “How are things with you and l'amour de votre vie?(the love of your life?)”

He looked taken aback by the question but shrugged. “Well he’s in Germany for the next few nights and he’s left me so lonely.” he sighed dramatically and put an arm around Yuuri. “But he and I did go to a novelty shop and he bought a toy just the right size for me and he said that whenever I feel lonely I should-” he stopped and looked off into the distance. “Excuse me.” Chris Scurried off red in the face and dialing a number. I fix Yuuri with a look.

“See.”

Yuuri laughed and gently cupped my cheek. “Chris knows when to stop. Brace yourself.” 

Phichit walked bye and without taking his eyes off me, Yuuri caught him by the arm, “You know you never told me how your date with Lee went.”

He regarded his friend. “Yuuri have you been drinking?”

“Only a little. Besides, I’m sure Victor would like to know how his money was spent.”

“Well if you insist.” Phichit paused to think back. “I actually don't think we did all that much. With the money, Seung Gil and I went to eat then he took me home, we fucked on Yuuri’s bed, sorry Yuuri. But after, oh my god,” Phichit slung  his camera around and gripped the front of my shirt. “He sucked my dick, gargled my cum like mouthwash, then swallowed it.” there was a look of  childlike wonder on his face. He looked into Yuuri’s eyes. “I think I want to marry him Yuuri. God I hope he’s free right now. I am so hard.”

I was mortified. Yuuri said nothing as Phichit handed his camera to some intern and stormed out. “Pick me up at 9.”

~~

The show (as far as the media is concerned) was a success. What they didn’t see was Chris and I running around like headless chickens screaming at anyone who blinked out of turn. Yuuri was kind enough to come and keep Yura company backstage. Thankfully Yura was being nicer to Yuuri and the pair worked on what was becoming Yuri’s solo piece for the ice show. 

The after party was supposed to be small and was being held at my house so Nikolai swung by and collected Yuri and his things after the show. Once everything was settled, Yuuri and I made our way to the event.

“You did well. They were all very beautiful.” Yuuri said to me as we drove. I laced our fingers together and placed a kiss to the back of his hand. He had changed out of his casual clothes that he had been wearing and put on a slim fitting black suit I had made just for him. We had been semi-secretly dating and planned to make our relationship official to the public tonight and it was easy to say there were nerves between the two of us. 

Once we got there we pulled into my garage and I helped him out of the car. “Ok Yuuri, I’m ready when you are.”

“Don’t use me as a stalling tactic.” he pulled me by my lapels and kissed me deeply. “Lets go.”

As we entered there were flashes from selected paparazzi guests and fashion bloggers alike. We wove through the crowd and I made introductions for Yuuri and thanked sponsors and supporters for showing up.

At some point Yuuri had let go of my hand and when I saw him again he was dancing with Phichit who was grinding on someone who looked like the ‘Sad Husky Boi’ Phichit had showed me. I continued to work the room.

I got pulled into several dances with promoters and friends and it felt good to celebrate my hard work. As the night began to wind down I took the mic from the DJ and decided to make a small thank you speech. 

“I just wanted to thank everyone for coming out and supporting not only me but fashion as an art form. This line was a journey of inspiration, and it is a fact that my finale piece would not have been finished without the constant encouragement from my dear boyfriend Yuuri Katsuki.” a few cheers went up from the crowd and a pretty buzzed Yuuri waved and blew a kiss at me. I finish up thanking my guests and made my way to my now official boyfriend. 

“Dance with me Yuuri.” he laughed and we swayed to the music. The party carried on and once the important people left we all sat around until even the DJ left and music was being played from someone’s phone.

As 2 am rolled around it was just Yuuri and I left. We both were slung across the couch laughing at videos Phichit had taken during the night. I looked up at Yuuri who seemed to have lost his glasses during the night and kissed the tip of his nose. “What was that for?”

“Being lovely.” Yuuri blushed but before he could say anything there was screaming and a strong hand banging at my door.

“Victor! I know you're in there! I want my son!! Victor!” I knew that voice. It couldn’t be. I scramble to get up and I look out of one of my windows. It was Sasha. But he was supposed to still be in PKU. A rock sails through my window sending shards everywhere and I heard Sasha’s voice again. “Where is he you педик (pedik)?” 

I turn back to Yuuri to tell him to move but as my back is turned something comes through the glass and pushes me down. “Where is he pedik? Where have you taken my son?” Sasha had me pinned down and he reeked of alcohol. I could see him go to punch me but a flurry of fur and fabric cover me. Makka yelped when he got thrown I am assuming onto Yuuri and Sasha turned back to me.

“Sasha, you're drunk.” I struggled against him.

“You took my son from me,” his fist connected with my face, “You took my wife from me.” another one touched down.

I saw red. How dare he blame that on me. I manage to unbalance him and we both rolled around flailing and throwing punches. “ _ You _ killed my sister not me. And the court took Yuri from you, you Позорный пьяный (shameful drunk).” I strike him over the head several times. “Так ты относился к моей Вики? (Was this the way you treated my Vicki?)”

I don’t know how long we were swinging at each other for but we were eventually pulled apart by police. Even then we were still screaming curses at each other and trying to climb over the men holding us.

It finally ended when one of them pulled out a gun, shot into the air and then pointed it between us. “The next one of you to say anything without being asked will have a bullet in their head. Now you, drunkie, what happened?”

“This pedik, this хуесос, took my son.” Sasha screamed in my direction. “I want him back.”

The officer turned to me. “He killed my sister and I want him to stay far away from me. And Yuri is  _ MY _ son.”

After taking our information, the officer tells the medics to keep us separated. After Sasha is taken away, the emergency crew spend about a half hour picking glass out of my skin and patching me up. Though they tried to urge me to go to the hospital, I waved them off. All of the adrenaline was gone and now I just wanted to sleep. They finally let me go and told me to go to a clinic within the next 2 days to make sure no infections were forming.

I walked up my steps and saw the damage Sasha had done. He had broken two front windows and kicked a dent into my door cracking the frame inwards. This would all have to be replaced before Yuri comes home. Inside I could see all the glass. I needed to clean it up so he didn’t hurt himself. The room started to tilt and I felt something hold me. Yuuri’s face swam in front of me and he was trying to talk to me in both russian and english. Words were being said but none were making sense. 

“I just want to go to sleep. Let me sleep.” I was lead to the couch to sit and was finally able to relax.


	10. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri’s hand ghosted over a photo of us in matching tank tops and shorts. “With long hair you really couldn’t tell the two of you apart.”  
> “Most of our shenanigans counted on that. We weren’t troublesome but we loved to stir the pot every once in awhile.” I hand Yuuri the next album and it was from the latter part of our teen years and flip to a pair of mugshots. “Only once did our mischief land us in holding and all I can say is that we were 17, I never paid attention in science class, and that pure sodium was too easy to buy.” Yuuri gave me a once over. “Long story short, we accidentally made a bomb and set it off in the local park.”  
> “Oh my god I’m in love with a criminal.”

When I woke up I was not in my living room. I wasn’t even in my house. I look around and saw that I was in a hospital bed. There was no one there for me to ask what happened so I watched the line of the heart monitor move up and down as it kept pace with my heartbeat. Slowly my memory of last night returned. Sasha is back to his old tricks and as per usual it was taking casualties. When a nurse came in to check on me I was finally told that I had passed out at home and the young man who brought me in only just left. 

He strung up a bag of iron supplements and told me that I lost a good amount of blood from the glass that was still in me, but not enough to kill me.

“And what about the man who brought me in? Was he ok?”

He shrugged. “He needed a few stitches in his arm but nothing too bad. He was more concerned about you.”

Good Yuuri was ok. Oh but my poor Makkachin. And Yuri. I couldn’t let my son come home to the place looking like that. The nurse finished taking my vitals and made his way to the door. “Did the man say he was coming back?”

He shrugged again. “Sorry, I only saw him leaving from a distance.” he lets himself out and I stare at the ceiling.

Just as I began to doze off my door opened again and Yuuri let himself in as quietly as he could. He jumped a little when he saw I was awake. “Did I wake you?”

“I wouldn’t be mad if you did.” he gave me a worried smile and came to sit next to me. I took his hand. “What happened?” Yuuri looked everywhere but at me with his smile seeming forced. “Дорогой? (Darling?)”

He pushed his glasses further up his nose and looked out the window. “I’ve taken Makkachin to the vet to get him checked out. They cleaned up a cut he had but other than that he’s safe at home. Chris is handling repairs and Yuri is still with his grandfather thinking you had to take a last minute trip to France.”

He did so much. For me. “Thank you Yuri.”

“When were you going to tell me?”

His voice wasn’t raised but it was louder than normal. “Never if I could have helped it. Not even Yuri knows.” 

“Why did that man attack you Victor?” He didn’t look at me as he spoke and I don't think that I could have taken it if he did. He sounded betrayed. 

The door opened and the nurse and a doctor came in and hurried around me checking vitals and then leaving me with my discharge papers. Yuuri, without a word, helped me into my clothes and back home.

Chris had done a wonderful job of replacing everything. You couldn’t even tell the difference. Yuuri helped me to the couch only speaking in simple commands and phrases along the way and it was killing me. He took the recliner next to me and was staring at his phone. We sat in silence for what felt like hours before Yuuri said anything again. “I just want you to be honest with me Victor. What is going on?”

I move over to give him space to sit next to me. “It's a very long story my love.”

Yuuri came over and made himself comfortable. “I have all night.” he brushed my hair to the side and kissed my forehead.

I have him help me up and I make my way over to the bookcase in the corner of the living room and pull out 3 photo albums. Once back with Yuuri I hand him the first one. “Yuri is my nephew. I had an identical twin sister named Vicktoria and she died shortly after giving birth to Yuri.” I point to a picture of the two of us sitting on our mother’s lap as she was preparing for a show. “I think we were 3 here.”

Yuuri’s eyes lit up as he leaned into the picture. “Your mother is Lilia Baranovskaya?”

“Yes. You’ve heard of her?”

“My ballet teacher in my hometown trained alongside her when they were younger.” he looked at me smiling. “Do you think I could get her autograph for her?”

“I don't see why not.” Yuuri smiled and whispered something to himself in Japanese. “For most of our youth Vicki and I would watch our mother perform from the wings and eventually Vicki took up dancing as well. I joined only because we didn’t do well to be separated.” I showed him some pictures of us after our performances and in our costumes striking poses and making faces at our father who was taking the pictures. 

“Eventually I turned my attention to the costumes rather than the performance itself.” I pull out a picture of Vicktoria and I when we were about 13 and she was modeling one of the first pieces I ever made. “Soon I was making the costumes for her solo pieces and some casual pieces too.”

Yuuri’s hand ghosted over a photo of us in matching tank tops and shorts. “With long hair you really couldn’t tell the two of you apart.”

“Most of our shenanigans counted on that. We weren’t troublesome but we loved to stir the pot every once in awhile.” I hand Yuuri the next album and it was from the latter part of our teen years and flip to a pair of mugshots. “Only once did our mischief land us in holding and all I can say is that we were 17, I never paid attention in science class, and that pure sodium was too easy to buy.” Yuuri gave me a once over. “Long story short, we accidentally made a bomb and set it off in the local park.”

“Oh my god I’m in love with a criminal.”

“It was an accident.” I laugh. “Vicki explained what we were trying to do which I think was make glitter jars and she had the instructions and everything to show them and make them believe us. Dad had them take our mugshots to teach us a lesson.” 

I hand him the third and final album. This one was Vicktoria’s that she had put together herself. “When we were arrested there was another man in holding with us. He was also being booked for having explosives.” I point to a picture of Sasha and Vicki on their first date. “Alexander Plisetsky or Sasha was, is 2 years older than us. He and Vicki hit it off and started dating.”

“So this is Yuri’s real father?”

“Biologically. Their relationship was rocky to begin with and it didn’t take long for it to turn abusive.” Yuuri covered His mouth in horror. “Soon my sister was calling me in the middle of the night crying because of fights they were having and whenever I saw her she had a new bruise.”

“And what did your parents say?”

“When they found out they were ready to move heaven and hell to make him pay. I don't know how but he kept convincing her to drop charges and come back to him. I of course didn’t like this one bit.” I looked down at one of the last pictures I had of her and it reminded me of how suddenly she was taken from me. Yuuri took my hand. “One night Vicktoria showed up to my apartment with blood on her clothes crying. I asked her what was wrong and she said that she and Sasha had gotten into it and he tried to stab her and for the first time in a long time we just held each other and cried. Sasha came by a few days later and I called the police the moment he pulled up and had him arrested.”

“At this point Vicki and I were still indistinguishable from most angles so my stupid 19 year old brain thought ‘Hey, I’m gonna teach this dude a lesson.’” I felt my skin prickle at the memory. “I put on my sister’s clothes and went to Sasha’s place. My plan was to make him think I was Vicki and beat him up so that he will think she was doing it and leave her alone. The trick had worked before in secondary school and I was stupid enough to think it would work again.”

“I wasn’t expecting Sasha to come home drunk, but he did. Once he saw me he thought I was Vicktoria and started kissing me and telling me that he was sorry and he wanted nothing more than to make up and make love to me. When he went to pin me down we fought and he found out I was not Vicktoria and that lead to the worst possible outcome.”

I feel myself squeezing Yuuri’s hand as I tried not to feel what I felt that night. “He quite literally beat me black and blue and broke two of my ribs and gave me a black eye. The entire time I had to remind myself I was doing this for my sister and I tried to land as many blows as I could. In the end, I woke up in a hospital and as far as I know he woke up in a cell.”

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully. “And where does Yuri come in?”

I smiled thinking about my son. “Well, after I got out of the hospital we found out that Vicki was pregnant and was going to keep the baby. She was so excited. She was buying clothes and reading parenting books. She took over a room in the apartment to decorate for it. It felt like things were looking up for us.”

It was the happiest I had seen her in almost 2 years. There was a photo of us with matching baby bumps and mine was made out of a pillow. We were all smiles and bright colors. “A few weeks before she was due, she dragged me to a farmers market because she heard about some tea that was supposed to make labour easier and it had to be made the week before the due date for it to be ready in time. Or so she said. But a motorcycle cut through the crowd and came straight for her. She jumped out of the way but landed on her stomach causing her to go into early labor.”

“It was a bloody, painful mess but 12 hours later there was a new addition to our little family.” I showed Yuuri some of Yuri’s baby pictures and he cooed over them. “Vicki was a small woman. Very thin so the whole thing took alot out of her. I saw her only once after the delivery and she held Yuri like he was the world.” that picture was pasted inside the album as well. 

“Two days later she was found dead in her hospital room and Sasha was seen leaving the hospital at the same time. He was convicted and sentenced to 5 years in prison and I was awarded full custody of Yuri. Nowadays he’s in and out for drugs, drinking, and the nonsense you saw last night.”

Yuuri said nothing as he flipped through the remaining pictures. He had pushed his glasses onto his forehead and had semi dry tear streaks on his face. He closed it with a snap and turned to face me completely. “I’m sorry I doubted you.” he cupped my face and kissed me. When we pulled apart he rubbed circles into my cheeks. “Thank you for telling me this.”

I kissed him this time. “Thank you for listening.”


	11. Chapter eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Binka are you really in France?”
> 
> “Yes. I’m visiting Uncle Chris’ grandmother. Now Yuri, are you being good?”
> 
> “Binka I always behave at Grandpa’s.” his tone was so matter of fact I had to laugh.
> 
> “I hope so. Yuri it's time for a big boy talk.”
> 
> “Am I in trouble?”
> 
> “No.” what has he done where he thinks he’s in trouble? Thats going to have to be questions for another time.
> 
> “Hold on.” did my child just put me on hold? The nerve. He comes back on the phone giggling. “Ok go.”

When I woke up the next morning I found Yuuri on the kitchen eating cereal. The tv was on an asian drama channel and he seemed very focused.

I probably would have stayed unnoticed if Makka hadn't begun complaining. “Morning. Hope you don't mind I helped myself.” 

I wave him off and pour a bowl for myself. I grab a stool next to him and try to follow the action on screen. “The story any good?”

Yuuri shrugged. “A king’s advisor conspired with a dragon to become king.” he began pointing at different people. “After the king was kidnapped by the dragon only this servant turned samurai believes he's still alive. Now she is in a battle of wits vs magic to beat the adviser. Then she has to slay the dragon to save the king.”

Yuuri turns on the subtitles and we watch the rest of it. “I liked it.” I said putting our dishes away. “Good storyline.”

“Yeah.” he rinsed the soap off his hands. “It was supposed to be a comedy when it first came out but it flies better as a feminist action movie. At least that's what my sister says.” Yuuri rarely spoke about his sister. He leaned against the counter in thought. “We used to watch this whenever it came on and I used to be able to recite it word for word.”

He laughs and goes into a mock battle pose. “The prophecy spoke of the lotus warrior. I never would have picked it to be you.”

I laugh and pull him closer to me. He returns the gesture and from the way he placed his hands I could tell he was worried about my stitches. We stay that way for a bit listening to whatever was now playing on the tv before Yuuri looks up at me. “I have Yuri’s class today.”

We pull apart slightly. “And he thinks I’m in France until next week.”

We hold each other quietly as we think. “I could ask Chris to take him.” I offer. 

“No,” Yuuri shook his head. “He actually is in France. Something about his Grandmother. He left after signing off on the repairs.”

“I hope Nana Giacometti is alright.”

“He says she just had a little fall. He called this morning but you were still asleep.”

“Well my parents versus Yuri is like asking for WWIII.”

Yuri turns from me to give attention to Makkachin. “Why?”

“They love him but they are more on the stern side than I am. Yuri has his mother’s attitude. Only difference is he is not afraid to let people know what he thinks of them.”

“Your mother must hate that.”

“Oh, most definitely.”

We go back to thinking and I watch as Yuuri’s face twisted and relaxed with each thought. “I’m going to take him.” his tone was not leaving room for negotiation. “I’ll ban Phichit from the apartment and take him for the week. Makkachin too so it looks believable.”

I felt my heart skip. “You would do that for me?”

He took my hands in his and made sure I was looking at him before he spoke again.“Victor I love you and I want to take care of you and Yuri. Besides, you need to rest.” I looked down at our interlocked fingers in confusion and awe. “You can call us every night and I’ll pack some things for him now and drop them off before class,” he lists off several other things he needs to do and things I need to do with my free time.

Free time. When was the last time I had any of that? But before I could do anything, I needed to call Nikolai. I excuse myself and call him.

He picks up after three rings. “Privet Victor. How is France?”

I momentarily forgot our cover story. “It’s going well. Just work. And checking in on Nana Giacometti.”

I heard him adjust himself. “Is she alright?” 

“Chris says it's just a small fall. But she should be ok. I wanted to talk to you about Yuri though.”

“Da. I was going to call you about that.”

“Well, I was going to have him stay with his ice skating teacher for the week so you can go to work.” the line went silent. “I know you don't know him that well but he is a good guy and Yuri gets along with him and he offered and-”

“Vitya.” I stopped rambling. “Do  _ you _ trust him?”

I hesitated. I hadn’t had to put it in actual words yet. “Yes Nikolai.”

“Then I will too.” I breathed a sigh of relief and heard Nikolai laugh. “Now would you like to tell him or should I?”

I figured I should be the one to do it. The line was quiet again as he went to find my son. Sure enough, a loud, “BINKAAAAAA!” was heard as he ran to the phone. “Binka are you really in France?”

“Yes. I’m visiting Uncle Chris’ grandmother. Now Yuri, are you being good?”

“Binka I always behave at  Grandpa’s.” his tone was so matter of fact I had to laugh.

“I hope so. Yuri it's time for a big boy talk.”

“Am I in trouble?”

“No.” what has he done where he thinks he’s in trouble? Thats going to have to be questions for another time.

“Hold on.” did my child just put me on hold? The nerve. He comes back on the phone giggling. “Ok go.”

“Yuri. You know binka is in France and Grandpa has to go to work so I asked Mr. Katsuki to take care of you.”

“Why?” 

“There is no one else that I feel safe leaving you with. And it's only until the end of the week. Papa comes home on Friday. I’ll even show up with prioshki from your favorite street cart.”

I could hear him grumbling to himself as he thought it over. “Deal.” I punched the air in victory. It's always either or with this kid. “I want 3 prioshkis. Fresh. By schools end Friday.”

“Yes sir.” we say our goodbyes and ‘I love you’s’ and I go back out to Yuuri. He had taken off his glasses and was in the living room making short steps with his eyes closed as if he was trying to dance. He stopped when he saw me. 

“So?”

“It took som negotiating but he said yes.”

Yuri put his glasses back on and smiled. “I’ll bring him by after class to pick his things up.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I squatted down to Yuri’s level and handed him his lunch. “Yura, I want you to promise me you will eat your food.” I handed him his lunch bag. “Sharing with friends is fine but I want to make sure you eat enough ok?”
> 
> He made a non-committal sound that resembled the one Phichit made when in trouble. I hold out my pinky. “Promise?” he took it and after a quick good bye ran and joined his friends.

(Yuuri’s pov)

I stayed with Victor for about an hour more making calls to have my afternoon classes covered. I managed to leave with just enough time to catch the tram to the rink. When I got there some of the children were already on the ice practicing their forms. With a quick change and a short warm up I was on the ice and practicing myself.

The Jade Warrior brought a dose of inspiration that might be just enough for our showcase. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a small voice calling for me.

“Mr. Yuuri, Mr. Yuuri, look what I can do!” it sounded like it was JJ. I put on my glasses and watched as he did a toe loop.

He wobbled a bit but he landed it. I gave him a high five. “Excellent JJ. But have confidence in your jump when you do it. It will wobble much less. Watch me now.” I demonstrated one for him and he when off to try again on his own.

I looked around the rink and soon spotted a blond head of hair at the edge of the rink with Otabek and Mila. I also see Yuri’s grandfather Nikolai waving me over.

“Hello Mr. Plisetsky.” I said skating to a stop. “I don't know if we officially met. I’m Yuuri Katsuki.”

He takes my hand and pulls me into a hug laughing. “Just call me Nikolai. And I know who you are. Thank you for agreeing to take Yuri this week.”

I tell him not to worry but before anything else could be said the announcement was made for the class to begin. First came roll, next came stretches, then came warm ups on the ice, finally we were ready to start.

The original plan was to teach them some spins, but 5 minutes and a barf bag later meant I needed a plan B. I guess now was a good time to teach the Ina Bauer.

I showed them how to do it by getting them into a circle and skating around them. “Your feet have to be like a ballerina's. Point your toes out and lean back like this.”

Mila got it first saying she learned that in her dance class weeks ago. This spurred Yuri who challenged JJ who bumped into Georgi and made him cry as he tripped over Otabek who only twisted his face to show discomfort.

I call for a break and tried to gather my thoughts. “You have alot on your mind.” I looked up and saw Nikolai sitting in the first row of benches.

“Is it that obvious?”

He got up and came over to me. “No. But in watching you I realized you are just like Vitya. Your emotions show on your face whether you know it or not. Just relax. Yura isn't as terrible as he tries to pretend.”

I struggled to see how the man in front of me now raised the man that came crashing in through Victor’s window the other night. I called the class together and finished by giving them all a short routine to show next week.

“It doesn't have to be perfect. I just want to see your best effort. Ok?” they all agree in varying ways and I do our sendoff chant.

_“What did I do today?”_

“My very, very best.” the children return.

_“And what will I do next class?”_

“Even better.”

_“Because we are here to what?”_

“Here to learn!”

We finished off with our high-fives and we all left the ice. I answered some parents that had questions and when done found Yuri playing on the bleachers by his grandfather. I excused myself to change and came back so we could go. “Ready Yuri?”

He gives me a once over. “Mr. Yuuri, I’m tired. Carry me.” he jumped off the bleacher and thankfully I caught him but just barely. I adjusted him on my hip and looked to Nikolai for an explanation.

He said nothing and led us to his car.

~~

It took about an hour and a half for us to pack a week’s worth of clothes for him and the supplies for Makkachin. Yuri couldn't decide which pajamas he wanted and I noticed that he kept stopping to stare at his father’s bedroom door. I finally stop and give him a pat in the shoulder.

“You know when I was little my mom and dad used to travel for work and it would just be my big sister and I.”

Yuri bristled slightly trying to seem tough. “So what?”

“I'm just saying that it's ok to miss him. I miss him too.”

Yuri wrinkled his nose at me and walked off saying something very fast in Russian but just before we left Yuri made his way to the car dragging one of Victor’s pillows with him.

Nikolai was kind enough to help us up to the apartment I was sharing with Phichit and even gave us some Shchi ( _cabbage soup)_ to have for dinner.

After dinner, Nikolai left Yuri and I just stared at each other. “What do you do for fun around here?” he asked finally.

“Most Sunday nights I work on a dance routine or two or I play video games with my roommate.” his eyes lit up at the mention of video games. Yuri asked what type and I rummaged through our game bin to find something suitable for a 7 year old. He settled on Mario Party 2 and we played several rounds before I stopped the game and told him to start getting ready for bed.

“One more?” he tried the puppy eyes but I shook my head.

“Bed time. C’mon, go get your toothbrush.” he whined but allowed me to direct him to the bathroom.

“Mr. Yuuri,” he moved some of his hair out of his face. “Can I call Binka before I go to sleep?”

I tell him of course and sent Victor a text letting him know a call would be coming on face time soon. After dressing for bed, Yuri came to join me at the table with a hairbrush and climbed into my lap taking my phone and promptly calling his father. I chuckled to myself and brushed his hair as we waited for Victor to answer.

“What a surprise! My two favorite Yuri’s. To what do I owe this pleasure? Yura are you being good?”

Yuri tilted the camera so it was only him in frame (#Petty). “Yes. I wanted to say good night.”

Victor caught my eye before answering. “Thank you for not forgetting your old man Yura.” The moment the words left his mouth he knew he had made a mistake.

“So you admit you’re old!” He practically screamed into the phone.

I hid a laugh as Victor stammered for a comeback. “I just mean that I am older than you.”

“Без разницы.”(Same thing.) He continued back and forth with his father in fast Russian as I brushed his hair. When the phone started slipping out of his hands, Victor said good night to his baby boy and told me to call him later.

After Yuri and Makkachin were asleep in my room, I got comfortable in Phichit’s and gave him a call. “How was he?”

“I think he’s warming up to me.”

“Well Makkachin likes you so Yuri will too. Eventually.” We laughed and spoke for a bit longer before I too went to bed.

~~~~

Morning came and I set out food for the hamsters and Makkachin then went about making breakfast for Yuri and I.

_‘He needs a lunch for school come to think of it.’_

          I dug around until I found an old bento box that knew my mother had hidden in my things then started on something simple for him.

**_To Vic:_** Yuri has no allergies right?

          I got an ‘I don’t think so’ as a response and just as I got ready to respond he sent a ‘just kidding’.

          **_To Yuuri:_** He isn’t allergic to pickles but he’s not the biggest fan. Baby carrots are a safe bet as long as you make him promise not to throw them at his classmates. ~Victor

**_To Yuuri:_** And if you give him a tapioca pudding cup he’ll like you for a good 45 minutes. ~Victor

_‘This man.’_ I portioned out some leftover soup and bread for lunch and some baby carrots, salami, and apple slices for a snack. A glance at the clock told me it was time to get Yuri up and going.

I knocked before walk into the room and Yuri looked like he was in the middle of a very good dream. A rare smile was on his face and he had his father’s pillow was under one arm and his stuffed cat under another. I didn’t want to wake him but we had to get going. “Yuri. It’s time to wake up.”

A gentle shake of his hand got him to open his eyes and stretch. “Бинка не оранжевая.” _(Binka don’t be orange.)_

_‘Binka don’t be orange?’_ What did that mean? “It’s time to get ready for school.” I sat on the edge of the bed and he crawled in to my lap.

“дядя Юрри, я не хочу идти.” _(Uncle Yurri, I don’t want to go.)_

My heart fluttered at the title. “You have to. Don’t you want to grow up and be smart like your Binka?” I got a whine in response but he got up and made his way into the bathroom. “Let me know if you need help.”

I laid out his uniform and shoes then went to set out breakfast and check transit times. Soon enough Yuri joined me at the table and from the looks of it he gave dressing himself his best effort. “Oatmeal and berries ok?”

“I want pancakes and sausage.”

“We will have that tomorrow if you help me go grocery shopping after school.” I posed it as a question to see what he would do. I got a shrugged ‘I guess’ as he shoved a spoonful in to his mouth.

30 more min had us out on the curb in front of his school. I squatted down to Yuri’s level and handed him his lunch. “Yura, I want you to promise me you will eat your food.” I handed him his lunch bag. “Sharing with friends is fine but I want to make sure you eat enough ok?”

He made a non-committal sound that resembled the one Phichit made when in trouble. I hold out my pinky. “Promise?” he took it and after a quick good bye ran and joined his friends.

Yuri’s school was surprisingly close to the studio I taught in and I made it there just in time to start my warm ups.

“So is it true?” Minako asked almost knocking me down as I bent into a position.

“Is what true?” My boss looked me over before pulling out her phone and showed me an Instagram post from Phichit. It was him in Sungil’s bed pretending to look sad.

@Peachy_chali: Kicked out of my place by @katsudamn so he can babysit. At least I know I’m wanted here…

Why is he like this? It was liked by over 2,000 people (including Victor) and I wanted to scream. “So it is true!” Minako sang and spun away from me.

“Minako-Sensei!! Please!!” the last thing I needed was this thing I needed was for Minako turning this into something bigger than it was. “It’s just until the end of the week anyway.”

For the rest of the morning Minako and the other young ladies I work with teased me and asked if I could bring Yuri with me one day. Eventually the excitement died down enough for me to teach my classes and get through the day.

I made it to Yuri’s school just as his class was being let out. “How was your day Yuri?” he grumbled an answer that didn’t sound too good or too bad. “You want to help me go buy things to make for dinner?”

He fiddled with the straps of his bag. “What are we going to eat?”

“Well I was thinking of making some katsudon. It is fried pork over eggs and rice. Does that sound good to you?”

I watched as he wrinkled his nose thinking. “Your name sounds like katsudin. Yuuri Katsudin.” He laughed to himself and honestly it’s a good thing this kid was so cute.

We walked hand in hand to a nearby grocery store and picked out things to make for dinner that night and breakfast the next morning. Eventually he began to tell me about his day and how he has class with Mila.

“Sometimes at recess Otabek will come and play with us but Mila keeps scaring him off. Do you thing cats can do magic?”

I saw him looking at and advert for cat food with the cat walking through obstacles and jumping on and off things. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t be surprised if they could.”

Yuri nodded in thought but a moment later returned to chattering about his day. Eventually I paid for the food I picked up while pretending not to notice the things Yuri threw in the basket when I wasn’t looking. As I handed over the money I noticed him staring at a magazine. “Yurio. What is it?”

He pointed to a magazine and on the cover was a photo of his grandmother. “Do you want to get it?” he said no but I picked it up for myself to read for later.

“Now you do your homework at the table and I will start cooking.” I told him as we entered the apartment.

“Can you help me with the homework then I help you with the kasudin?” it seemed that that was the closes pronunciation I was going to get from him.

“I can't promise I’ll be much help Yuri. I went to school in a different country remember?”

He didn't seem phased by my statement at all. “Doesn't matter. Sit here.” I did as instructed but kicked myself for taking orders from a 7-year-old. As it turned out it was math and reading which I was moderate in so it wasn’t too hard for me to follow.

After homework and snacks we finally got started on the [katsudon](https://www.thespruceeats.com/katsudon-2031259) and it took some time but it came out wonderfully. Victor was face timing with us while we cooked and for a moment I felt like I was back at home with my family. “Why is your face like that Mr. Yuuri?”

Yuri was sitting in my lap as we ate and had turned his neck to look up at me. “I was thinking about how I used to make katsudon with my mom and dad.”

“You have a Mommy and Daddy too?”

“Of course I have a Mommy and Daddy Yuri.”

“Can I see them?” I took my phone from him and pulled up a recent photo of my parents outside the hot spring they owned. He looked at it and swiped through the other pictures I had in the family file and looked between the faces he saw. “You look like your mom.”

“Thank you. I get told that a lot.” I went to take my phone from him but he held onto it.

“Can we call them? You know my Binka. I want to meet yours!!!” Makka took this opportunity to begin licking at the stray rice Yuri had spilt on the table.

“We can call them in the morning.” He began to pout. “They live in Japan and it is really early in the morning so we don’t want to wake them.”

He still twisted his face but thought about it. “You promise we can call them in the morning?”

“обещаю.” _(I promise.)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few days went by smoothly and Yurio wrote addressed and stamped the letter he wanted to send to my parents. Each morning was started with a good morning from my parents and a goodnight from Victor..
> 
> Thursday was a short day for Yuri so I brought him with me to the studio and after the others finished cooing over him, he followed along the best he could as I lead the classes.
> 
> In the middle of my last one of the evening, a tall slender woman walked in and Yuri ran over to hug her. “Grandma!!”
> 
> “Lilia Baranovskaya?” people whispered back and forth and I put on my glasses to see properly.

“The thing with Yura is that if he really wants something he will remember it.”

“It seems like it.” Victor managed to call while Yuri was getting ready. I had texted my sister to let her know I would be calling soon. Yuri was now choosing the shirt he wanted to wear. “Does he always put this much effort into what he wants to wear?” Yuuri thought back to when he was 7 and he didn’t fuss at any of the ridiculous outfits his mother put him in. Although upon reflection he probably should have.

They spoke a bit more until Yuri came out announcing that he was ready to meet Yuuri’s parents. After a few encouraging words from his Binka, the Skype call was placed. After 2 rings my sister appeared on the screen. “Kon'nichiwa yūri. Dō shita no?”  _ (Hello Yuuri. What's up?) _

“Mari. Ohayōgozaimasu. Mama to papa wa dokodesu ka?”  _ (Mari. Good Morning. where is mom and dad?) _ she disappeared from frame and I motioned for Yuri who was standing off to the side fidgeting. “C’mon. It’s ok.”

“What if they don't like me Mr. Yuuri?” I remember seeing Victor scared only once and that was the same look. 

I opened my arms to him and he came and sat with me. “Yuri. I have never seen my parents meet a person they didn’t like.” I held out my pinky to him. “I promise they will like you.”

As he took it my mother came onto the screen. “Yūri? Dono yō ni hachimitsudesu ka? Daijōbudesuka?”  _ (Yuuri? How are you honey? Are you ok?) _ when she noticed the child in my lap her eyes lit up. “Yūri wa akachandesu ka? Watashitachiha sofubodesu ka?”  _ (Yuuri is that a baby? Are we grandparents?) _

I tried to calm the situation and remind my om to speak in english for Yuri’s sake. “Mommy, Papa, Mari. This is Yuri. I am watching him for the week.”

“Hello Yuri. I am mama Katsuki.” he was quiet as he watched them. They asked how old he was and told him how beautiful he was. When it came time to go he whispered in my ear and asked how to say something.

“Sayōnara o bāchan Ojīchan.”  _ (Goodbye grandma.) _ his pronunciation was shaky but my mother beamed.

We said our goodbyes and began heading to school. “Mr. Yuuri can we call them every morning?”

“Well they are about 6 hours ahead of us but we can try.”

He made a face as we got onto the tram. “Well then I am going to write them a letter and you have to help me.” his tone gave no room for argument.

I looked down at my phone and saw a string of texts from my mother pertaining to Yuri (now affectionately called Yurio). What have I gotten myself into?

~~~

The next few days went by smoothly and Yurio wrote addressed and stamped the letter he wanted to send to my parents. Each morning was started with a good morning from my parents and a goodnight from Victor..

Thursday was a short day for Yuri so I brought him with me to the studio and after the others finished cooing over him, he followed along the best he could as I lead the classes. 

In the middle of my last one of the evening, a tall slender woman walked in and Yuri ran over to hug her. “Grandma!!”

“Lilia Baranovskaya?” people whispered back and forth and I put on my glasses to see properly.

When my vision cleared up it was her and she had Yuri on one hip. “Ms. Baranovskaya! It’s an honor to meet you.” I went to shake her hand.

She accepted my offered hand and put Yuri down. “You must be Yuuri Katsuki. My Victor speaks so highly of you I wanted to come see for myself.”

“He speaks highly of Victor too!” one of the assistants called out.

“Your dancing is wonderful.” Oh god she’s complimenting me. “Who taught you?”

“Yukio Sato. She trained with you in your early years. She speaks highly of you still.”

She smoothed Yuri’s hair as she thought. “I can’t say the name rings any bells at the moment but I am glad she has fond memories of our times together.”

Excitedly he took her hand and led her to a clear part of the floor. “Grandma look what Mr. Yuuri taught me!” he happily showed her a shaky pirouette and ended with an arabesque.

“Excellent job мой маленький одуванчик. Go play with the others while I talk with Mr. Katsuki. Da?”  _ (My little dandelion) _

He took off to the arms of some of the other dancers and they began giving him steps to follow. I followed Ms. Baranovskaya into the hall. “So how has Yuri been? I know he can be a handful.”

That was one way to put it. “He has been himself and that is all I could ask for.” I tried my best to smile as she looked me over like an instructor getting ready to correct a student. “He is like a lychee fruit. He is sour at first but very sweet once you spend enough time with him.”

I realized at the last second that she probably never tasted lychee but it was still a good point. “Well,” she gave a wave of her hand like she was shaking off a thought. “I also know that you have met Yuri’s real father.”

“Briefly.” The cut on my leg was still a little raw.  

“I hope you don’t think poorly of us in the Nikiforov household.”

I was taken aback. “Why would I?”

“Well My victor has been described as… intense by many and his sister even more so. Though I know he has bounced back from heartbreak several times, I don't think he can do it to many more times. And now with Yuri in the picture I just want to make sure my boys is being taken care of.” we held eye contact and I could see the resemblance Yuri shared with her.  She stressed the ‘my boys’ part of her sentence and I saw what this was about.

I looked over at Yuri who was pretending to lead my class. “Ms. Baranovskaya, Victor has been kind enough to tell me portions of his past and if you wish for me to make my intentions clear to you I will.”

“Well go on then.”

I glanced back at Yuri and took a deep breath. “Everyone deserves Happiness. Victor makes me very happy and I can only hope that I do the same for him. Yuri is the same way.” She held a good poker face. “From one dancer to another, I would rather never perform again than hurt either of them.”

I never expected to say that out loud in the middle of the hall but it was true. I would give up everything if it meant Victor could be happy. After everything he’s been through he deserves as much.

Ms. Baranovskaya cleared her throat and checked her watch. “Good. Well I have to leave for another engagement but we will be seeing more of each other, I hope. When Victor returns have him bring you by the house. I believe my husband has yet to meet you.”

I manage out a low ‘Yes Miss’, as she said goodbye to her grandson and left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri was quiet on the tram ride home and only perked up when we passed the stop he told me was to take us to Yuuri’s house. He deflated slightly when I told him I already had his things at home. “Aren’t you happy to be home with Binka?”
> 
> He shrugged and played with Makkachin’s ears. When we finally did get home Yuri made a beeline for his room saying he needed to make sure his stuffed animals didn’t miss him too much. I looked down at Makka and sighed. “His affection for me still has a shelf life.” At least my dog stayed by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I am still alive and this is still a thing.

Friday rolled around and I dropped Yuri off at school. “Now remember your Binka is coming to pick you up today.”

He nodded absently as I straightened his coat. “Otabek is saying hi?” when I asked him for an explanation he pointed behind me and sure enough there was Otabek and JJ coming towards us. I greeted the two and when the bell rung Yuri asked me to lean over so he could tell me a secret. The secret, to my surprise was a peck on the cheek before he grabbed Otabek’s hand and ran to class.

“Now I don't even want to give him back.” Phichit had come by the rink and I told him what happened.

Phichit laughed and practiced a spin for a social media video. “Marry his dad and you won’t have too.”

I smiled at the thought before snapping back to reality. “It’s too soon to be thinking about that.”

“Ha!! But you admit you thought about it.” he laugh chasing me.

In all honesty who hasn’t thought about marrying the great Victor Nikiforov? He was clearly very handsome and the more time I spent with him or Yuri the more I learned about how much love this man had to offer. “Don’t you have an actual job to be at?”

I finally shoo Phichit off and begin finalizing the choreography for the ice show. Victor had texted me that he was just about done with the costumes and now we were just waiting on the choreo. As in me, たわごと. ( _ Shit _ )

I downloaded the soundtrack and did my best to put things into a workable order. I spent the day making notes and planning moves before settling on a storyline. It was similar to the Jade Warrior but instead of ninjas and samurai there was going to be dragons, flowers, and fairies. Think of “A Midsummer Night's Dream” but with an ancient Japanese curse instead of a mischievous forest sprite.

There would still be a King and a Dragon and a rescue but now it was something that was to be about 10-15 mins long. The plan was to involve all of the classes in some way. But how? And how was I going to fit in the older classes and manage to assign all of the parts without favoritism? I pushed the thoughts aside as I tried to finalize a few more steps and set up some rehearsal time with the other teachers before heading out to pick up Yurio.

I rounded the corner to the school I noticed several women talking to a tall blond man with a poodle. I forgot Victor was coming today. Makka spotted me first and managed to slip from Victor’s grip and run to me. Like pet, like owner Victor followed and placed a quick kiss to my cheek. “Yuuri!! I didn’t expect to see you. I hope you don’t mind but Phichit allowed me to pick up Yuri’s things earlier.”

I had spent the week away from him as well in order to keep up the rouse and as he held me I realized how much I missed him too.  _ “Shit. Phichit was right, I’ve got it bad.” _

“Well as long as he behaved himself.” I smiled as I took the leash from Victor and unraveled Makka from the excited tangle she had gotten herself in.

Victor showed me a photo of Phichit in a too small bathrobe laying on the couch. “I feel as though he put in a valiant effort.” I was going to kill him when I got home. “On the bright side he taught me what thirst trapping was.”

Yep, nope, he’s a dead man. Before I found out anything else that made me want to kill Phichit, the bell rang and the children began pouring out of the buildings. It didn't take long for the children to make their ways down to their parents with many of them stopping to pet Makkachin much to her delight.

Yuri was heard well before he was seen, shouting for his father and taking a running jump at him. “Binka!!”

He spun his son around and covered him with kisses. “Привет, мой маленький. Папа пропустил тебя так сильно. Ты по мне скучаешь?”  _ (Hello my little one. Daddy missed you so much. Did you miss me?) _

They shared several words and phrases in Russian before Yurio is put back on the ground and handed Makkachin’s leash and she takes her turn giving him kisses. Suddenly he stopped and looked at his father. “Binka where are my piroshkies?” 

The flash on Victor’s face made me cover mine in an attempt to hide my laughter. “Well you wanted fresh so what is fresher than Papa taking you to the cart to get it?”

Good save. Yurio fell for it and after waving goodbye to Milla and Georgi he took both of our hands in his and Victor lead the way to the street food cart. I took his school bag from him with my one free hand and his father took the dog. “So how was your day Yurio?”

“Yurio?” Victor asked.

He beamed at the name. “Grandma and Grandpa Katsuki call me Yurio since Mr. Yuuri has the same name as me.”

“What? You got to meet his parents?” Victor caught my eye with a look of surprise.

“Yep. I write them letters every other day and they said that they want to send me something so I’m really excited for that.”

As we ate our piroshkies he excitedly told his dad about learning to cook with me and beating me in video games. As Yurio spoke I realized that he had much more fun with me than he let on. 

“Did you know they have steamed buns that are sort of like piroshkies but not crunchy?” 

He rattled off the things he learned until it was time to go home. “Yurochka, do you want to thank Mr. Yuuri for watching you this week?”

The normal Yuri returned and he was suddenly pouting now that he realized he wasn’t going home with me. He turned from his dad and gave me a hug almost knocking the wind out of me. “Thank you Mr. Yuuri, see you on Sunday!!” he rushed back to his father and pulled Victor away before he could say goodbye as well. To make up for it he blew me a kiss as they disappeared down the street. 

I figured that since I didn’t have to rush home with Yuri I could work on leftover things at the studio.

_ (With Victor) _

The week without my son was much more difficult than I realized it would be. At first I was amazed at how much time I had left during the day for projects (like watching Yuuri’s old skating programs) and doing touch ups on outfits and experimenting with a stretchier athletic fabric on one in hopes of making them more comfortable for whichever student would have to wear it.

Chris came by every morning after my video chats and helped me redress the stitches and on Friday drove me to the Dr. Krinfal to get them removed. “You've always been a fast healer Victor, but you’re not as young as you used to be.” Krinfal had been my primary Dr since Victoria and I were children. “I can take the stitches out today but please be careful Vitya.”

He made me promise him 3 times over before allowing Chris and I to leave. Though he insisted otherwise I ran a few errands (including an interesting run in with Phichit) before I went home to get Makka so we could both head to the school to get Yuri. 

Along the way I felt myself growing anxious. Was it really that bad being away from my little Yura? Once we got to the school I took up my spot by the other parents to wait for the final bell to ring.

“Это наш Виктор?”  I turned and saw Ilya Sotskova. She was a beautiful woman with equally as beautiful children. Her only flaw was that she lacked that much of an intrest in personal boundaries.  _ (Is that our Victor?) _

“Priviet Ilya. How are the children and Sergei?”

“Lovely as always. How was France? Little Yurochka told us about your sudden trip.” 

Honestly does my son keep his mouth shut about anything? I smiled and made up something about impromptu business and dinner with another designer friend. “It was so short notice and I didn't want to take Yuri out of school if it wasn't needed.”

Another mom, Galina, who was Milla's mother walked over and her youngest daughter Mishka reached for Makka. “That was a good looking babysitter you found for him.” She winked fully aware of the joke she was making. Galina was a constant for mid day brunch with Chris and I so she knew my true feelings about Ilya.

“I found a flyer down at the Ice rink.”

“Oh? Well what company does be belong to?” as expected the joke flew over her head. “He seems so skilled with Yuri and bless him but I thought you were the only one who could tame that child's temper.” Ilya had some nerve talking about my son while her twins were minx's in their own right.

Several other moms joined in talking about the nanny companies they've used in the past. I just don't understand how or why they wouldn't spend the time with their kids. I knew all of their schedules and they weren't doing anything of substance. Before I could say anything terribly inconsiderate I felt Makkachin pull away from me and run for a figure in the growing crowd. I smiled when I saw it was Yuuri.

I realized that the week physically away from him made me miss him alot and I kissed him and half heartedly tried to unravel Makka's leash from him. “I didn't expect to see you.” he said using me for support. 

I told him about Phichit laying on the couch clearly expecting someone else to be coming by. But I did learn somethings that he said would lead to an increase of Instagram followers.

As we spoke the school bell rung and I heard Yuri before I saw him. When he made his way down to me I spun my little boy around and covered him with kisses. “Привет, мой маленький. Папа пропустил тебя так сильно. Ты по мне скучаешь?”  _ (Hello my little one. Daddy missed you so much. Did you miss me?) _

We pulled apart and looked at each other. “Of course Binka!! Как твоя поездка?”  _ (How was your trip?) _

“Это было замечательно. Вы ведете себя за мистера Юри?”  _ (It was wonderful. Did you behave for Mr. Yuuri?) _

“Конечно, я сделал.”  _ (Of course I did.)  _ He wiggled out of my hands and took Makka’s leash from Yuuri. He finally looked me up and down and I was reminded of how quickly my son’s moods could shift. “Binka where are my piroshkies?”

I knew I forgot something. I look over to Yuuri hoping for a quick save but his face was covered as he laughed. “Well,” Had to think fast. “What could be fresher than taking you to the cart to get them?”

Yuri fell for it and after waving goodbye to Milla and Georgi he took both mine and Yuuri’s hands in his and lead the way to the food cart. Yuuri took his school bag from him and I took the dog. Yuuri asked him how his day was and called him by the name Yurio.

“Who is Yurio?”

He smiled at the name. “Grandma and Grandpa Katsuki call me Yurio since Mr. Yuuri has the same name as me.”

“What? You got to meet his parents?” I looked up at Yuuri surprised. My kid was already a step ahead of me.

“Yep.” he took a large bite of his piroshki and tried to talk with his mouth full. “I write them letters every other day and they said that they want to send me something so I’m really excited for that.”

As we ate our piroshkies he excitedly told me about learning to cook with Yuuri and beating him in video games. As Yuri(o) spoke I was glad to find out that he had so much fun. Even if it was without me.

After we ate, we walked down down the street with Yuri still between us excitedly chatting. “Did you know they have steamed buns that are sort of like piroshkies but not crunchy?” 

He rattled off the things he learned until it was time to go home. I knelt down to his level and saw he was sad. “Yurochka, do you want to thank Mr. Yuuri for watching you this week?”

He pouted momentarily before rushing Yuuri for a hug and then rapidly pulling me in the opposite direction. I could do nothing but blow Yuuri a kiss and yell that I would call him later. My last glimpse of him was of his covered face laughing.

Yuri was quiet on the tram ride home and only perked up when we passed the stop he told me was to take us to Yuuri’s house. He deflated slightly when I told him I already had his things at home. “Aren’t you happy to be home with Binka?”

He shrugged and played with Makkachin’s ears. When we finally did get home Yuri made a beeline for his room saying he needed to make sure his stuffed animals didn’t miss him too much. I looked down at Makka and sighed. “His affection for me still has a shelf life.” At least my dog stayed by my side.

I decided to put together a small dinner in case Yuri got hungry again. Over the next few hours I fiddled with the costume prototypes and tried to decipher the half texts I was getting from Yuuri.

From the sound of it he had all of the choreography done and was in the middle of teaching the teachers and some senior skaters the steps. That meant we were one step closer to the program being completed.

Eventually Yuri came out of his room needing help with his homework and we sat and tried to sort the assignment out. “So it says if you could meet anyone in the world who could it be and why.” Seemed simple enough. “Who in the world would you want to meet the most Yura?”

He looked at the paper thinking. “Do they have to be alive?” He asked still not looking at me.

I looked over the paper again. “It doesn't say so. Why?”

Green eyes darted around the living room before they snapped back at me. “I know what I'm going to write but you can't read it ok!”

I mean at least he was doing the assignment. “Ok. Can Binka read it later?”

He took his pencils and paper back to his room. “Maybe.” was all I caught before the door shut behind him.

_ “The important part is that he is doing the assignment.”  _ I told myself.

As expected Yuri got hungry he peaked out of the room asking for snack. I obliged of course but warned him that it would soon be bedtime. He tried to plead his way out saying that he had no school tomorrow but like always he was overruled. A grouchy Yuri was only thing I liked to prevent if ever possible. It took a facetime call with Yuuri and an extra handful of chips before my son was safely tucked into bed with Makkachin resting over him. 

When Yuuri got home about an hour later after he got home and he called me. We both layed in bed and he gave me the summary of the dance. “My class will be the fairies and the flowers of the forest. The cutest ones with a few jumps and spins here or there. Some older students will be the fairies too and one will be the dragon, the King and the Warrior.” 

I listened and tried to visualize how the main dance was going to go. “Well as soon as I get measurements I can tailor everything accordingly.”

Yuuri rolled over and had the camera close to his face and his glasses off. For a moment I forgot he wasn't right next to me. “I owe you for this when this is all over.”

“Тише этого.” I stopped him. “I did this because I wanted too.”  _ (Hush of that.) _

Even though he was lit by only the light of the screen Yuuri's face was visibly red. “It doesn't matter. You should still be thanked.”

_ “Why aren't you here next to me моя любовь?”  _ I thought. His face was scrunched up and he seemed tired. “If you want to say it go ahead. But you aren't allowed to say it again afterwards. Da?”  _ (My love?) _

He tried to cut me a look of intimidation but he was too cute with only half his face visible. “Fine. But it's going to be a secret. Bring the phone to your ear.” I did as instructed and I could hear each breath he took. “Victorさん、どうもありがとうございました。あなたがしたことは、私と学生の世界を意味します。”  _ (Thank you so much Victor. What you've done means the world to me and my students.) _ He said each word slowly and I could feel the sincerity in each syllable.

When he finished I turned back to the screen and he seemed to have not moved an inch, still watching me with only one eye. “Я люблю тебя.” It was whispered as well and once again I cursed the fact that he was not here in my bed next to me.

“Come over?” 

“At this time of night Vitya?”

My heart was speaking faster than my brain could catch up. “Please. I need you here. With me. As soon as possible. I'll come get you i-”

He sat up and looked at the time, then around his room, then back at me. “Wait for me by the front door.”


End file.
